A lot of chemicals for control of crop diseases is used in cultivation of agricultural and horticultural crops. However, for the reasons such as insufficient control efficacy, restriction of its use due to the appearance of drug-resistant pathogenic fungi, phytotoxicity and contamination to plants, or toxicity to human beings, beasts, fishes and the like, many of them cannot be said to be satisfactory control chemicals.
Under such circumstances, various fungicide compositions containing a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound and/or a salt thereof as an active ingredient have been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).